


Kitchen Forks

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Lesbian Vampires, Minor Violence, Toreador (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Turned, orphaned, saved, betrayed, and bewitched; a freshly made Toreador is soon ensnared by the enigmatic sisters by the sea.-A comic styled lyrickstuck following the emotions behind the in-game quests to potentially save the Voermans from calamity.
Relationships: Fledgling & Therese Voerman, Fledgling/Jeanette Voerman, Jeanette Voerman & Therese Voerman
Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969237
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: ‘Kitchen Fork’ - Jack Conte

[ woke / from/ a dream/ where I was / stuck losing my TEETH ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *there are many fledglings out there, this one is mine! Jeanette named her 'Duckling' & Therese names her 'Kate'. 
> 
> -some art notes:  
> Kate's color is [Red] Jeanette's color is [Green] & Therese's color is [Blue]  
> the Toreador pattern is [Lace] & the Malkavian pattern is [Spiral]  
> the pages pick up saturation and color when the Voermans are introduced; some visual metaphor and implication to that.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Lucky / for me/ it was all / FAKE ]


	3. Chapter 3

[ Or not / what it Seemed ]


	4. Chapter 4

[ Where / Oh / where do we go / Next? ]


	5. Chapter 5

[ Haunted Pillow / Beneath my Head? ]


	6. Chapter 6

[ ... where does it go? / ...where does it go? ]


	7. Chapter 7

[ ...where does it go? ] 


	8. Chapter 8

[ pick / out ]


	9. Chapter 9

[ her / heart ]


	10. Chapter 10

[ with a kitchen fork / pin down her arms ]


	11. Chapter 11

[ Wake / from / the SCAR / still feeling / SICK / where did it get started? ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Inspiration for this page layout stems from 'Battle Royale' by Koushun Takami )


	12. Chapter 12

[ where / oh where, / did this / come from? / Oh my god, / my head's a / gun! ]


	13. Chapter 13

[ I let myself go. / I let myself go. / I let myself go. / I let myself go. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Lines are repeated for visual interest )


	14. Chapter 14

[ Who's that? / Can you reach in Time? / Text me / all these / Wretched cries! ]


	15. Chapter 15

[ Once, ]


	16. Chapter 16

[ I flew above the cars / and the wind blew gratitude / through my heart! ]


	17. Chapter 17

[ I let it all go. / I let it all go. ]


	18. Chapter 18

[ Save us from / our own two heads. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside: 'Revolutionary Girl Utena' & 'Adolescence of Utena' are *blatant* Toreador-centric anti-Camarilla propaganda pieces, and I'm certain it was considered a massive masquerade breech by any elder kindred who admitted to making note of 'a silly cartoon' while more 'modern' Roses who had grown up with the show as humans, would praise it for its depth and handlement of compelling themes & relatable issues; I'm sure it turned more than *one* undead mind to thoughts of revolution, redemption, and anarchy what with Toreadors having crafted the framework of the Camarilla for the Venture to rule, much like Anthy having made a prince / deity figure out of her brother [ with arugeable parallels to caine/lilith ], to say nothing of the regular and *human* themes of explicitly breaking away from the patriarchy and heteronormativity; -I could go on really, but this note is long enough as it is.


	19. Chapter 19

[ Can I keep One and / Ditch the Rest!? ]


End file.
